Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Hellfire
by Dr. Xdude
Summary: Mike Toreno's boss comes to San Andreas, and brought more than enough trouble with him for both Carl & Mike. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't Rockstar Games or Rockstar North, nor do I own their characters. If you under 17, please don't read, this is rated M. Please don't be offended, this is just for fun.**

**This story takes place after beating San Andreas.**

**Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Hellfire**

**Ch. 1**

Fuck, fuck, fuck! I'm so dead. Why in God's name is he coming to San Andreas? Did he find out about what I did for Carl? Shit, shit, shit! I just know he's gonna ship me off to Pakistan, I just know it.

Ok, ok, relax. He never said anything about what happened last month. Just calm down. Now let's see here, he's arriving at Gate F7A. Oh shit, his plan landed fifteen minutes ago! Ok, need a good excuse. Traffic, that's it, just tell him traffic was a bitch and-

"Mike where the hell have you been?"

"Oh, Agent Brooks sir, I was um, well-."

"Save it Toreno!"

"Yes sir."

"Now, we a lot of shit to do and we need your old enforcer to get it done."

"Um, actually sir T-bone Mendez is dead."

"No shit dumbass, I'm talking about Carl Johnson."

"Wait, you know about him?"

"How wouldn't have I known, dammit? I'm your boss."

"But, sir he's a civilian."

"Really, so did that stop you from use the poor bastard?"

"No sir."

"Damn right 'no sir,' now is there any place he's most likely going to be at?"

"It's hard to tell the guy runs around all over the state. I have his cell phone number though."

"No good, the less non-face-to-face conversations the better."

"Why not?"

"Because, right now there isn't a secure phone in the entire Western US. And you know damn well who we don't want listening in."

"Wait, this is that big?"

"Yes, now tell me where the hell grove street is so I can start looking for him."

"Just north east of here. Right under a bridge. He has a brother there that should know where he is."

"Good, now get out of here and head to the casino in Las Venturas."

"Look maybe I should be looking for him. He knows who I am."

"I'm pretty sure you're the last god damn son of bitch he wants to see right now. So how bout you get going."

"But sir-."

"That's an order!! Now get the hell going before I transfer you to looking for fucking Big Foot!! Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes sir."

"Good now get going."

Oh shit, why did it have to come to this? I really hope he finds Carl soon.

**The first chapter of my new story turned out pretty good. The next chapter should come out soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't Rockstar Games or Rockstar North, nor do I own their characters. If you under 17, please don't read, this is rated M. Please don't be offended, this is just for fun.**

**This story takes place after beating San Andreas.**

**Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Hellfire**

**Ch. 2**

God damn its hot. Look at all these fucking bills. Damn. I'd need to rob a back to pay off all these. Can't ask Carl, that be to embarrassing.

"Knock, knock anyone home?"

"Hey what fuck? Who the fuck, are you? Why the fuck, are you in my house?"

"You have quite a mouth on you. Do you kiss your mom with that mouth? Oh wait no she's dead. Well I guess you could but that would be necrophilia, and if that is so…"

"Listen, Sweet, if you don't put that damn gun down I'll have this house repossessed, and have you sent to the nearest state prison were you will most likely get ass raped, or killed. Now put that gun down!!"

"Ok, ok. Fuck man who are you?"

"Names agent Brooks, now I am in a very big hurry. Now will you please tell me were your brother is?"

"He's dead jackass."

"I know, but I'm talking about the one busted his ass to get your ass out a prison. Have I rung any bells yet?!!"

"What do you want with Carl?"

"I need his help with a few things, now will you tell me where he is?"

"Alright already, he went to San Fierro. He's working at that chop shop of his. Probably working with Cesar."

"Finally, God damn, do you realize how long I've been trying to get some info on your brother? Well let me tell you a lot longer than I should have."

"Yay, whatever cracker. Now get the fuck out of my house."

"With pleasure, so long you trigger happy nut job. Oh, by the way, for helping me out here you should get a check in the mail in about a day or so. That should take care of those pesky bills for the next two years."

"What?"

"See you around."

What the hell was that all about? I just hope I didn't just get Carl killed for this.

**Chapter two is done. Sorry for the wait. Will start chapter three soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't Rockstar Games or Rockstar North, nor do I own their characters. If you under 17, please don't read, this is rated M. Please don't be offended, this is just for fun.**

**This story takes place after beating San Andreas.**

**Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Hellfire**

**Ch. 3**

"So man, what do ya think?"

"I don't know Cesar; I don't really think Kendl would like a big wedding."

"Look man, if I do this it will prove to both Kendal and your brother that I'm willing to do anything and everything for her, cabron."

"Hey Carl!"

"What's going Jethro?"

"Hey man there's some kind of secret agent dude outside for ya."

"Ah shit, must be Toreno again."

"Hold on holmes, I thought you killed that fucker?"

"Long story, I'll tell ya later."

*****

"Ah, Carl glad to finally meet you."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Weird, I seem to be getting that a lot. Oh well, the names Agent Brooks."

"You work for Toreno?"

"If I did what would you say?"

"I'd say I'm done doing his shit!"

"Good thing I don't work for him. Actually he works for me."

"What!?"

"Don't get it, it's simple you were his bitch, right, well he's my bitch."

"Yah I get that. What do you want from me?"

"I'm here to offer you a job."

"Not interested."

"Hold up Carl, this is a very important thing that you need to do for your country, and I do plan on repaying you very well."

"How well?"

"Oh, how bout a six figure paycheck weekly, sound good to you?"

"What exactly am I gonna be doing?"

"Sorry but that information is classified. You want to know what your doing, then all you have to do is say yes."

"I don't know man."

"Look I know this is bit much to take in all at once. So I'll give you two days to think it over. Meet me at Caligula's Palace with your answer."

"Wait what the hell is this for?"

"Sorry, but if I told you now I'd be forced to kill you. Remember two days. See you around."

**Chapter 3 is done and Chapter 4 should be out soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't Rockstar Games or Rockstar North, nor do I own their characters. If you under 17, please don't read, this is rated M. Please don't be offended, this is just for fun.**

**This story takes place after beating San Andreas.**

**Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Hellfire**

**Ch. 4**

"Come on snake eyes. Gwah, DAMMIT, come rack her up again."

"Yo, Brooks!"

"Aw, Carl good to see you again. Come double ones…."

"5 and 3, you lose again sir, and might I suggest you quit now. You already lost 200,000 dollars."

"Yay fine alright need to go anyways."

"Damn man, you lost that much of your money?"

"Actually it's tax payer money."

"WHAT!?"

"Nothing. So let's go get a drink."

*****

"I'll have a scotch and he'll have a beer. So Carl what's your answer?"

"I don't know man; if you could just tell me what the hell I'd be doing, I could give you one."

"Sorry, I'd like to, but unless you say yes I can't let you in on a thing."

"Well, I will get paid right?"

"You'll be paid very well, and if you do a good enough job I might just decide to give you a very good bonus."

"Like what."

"Can't say. So what you in?"

"OK fine I'm in."

"Good to hear. You hear that Mike he's in."

"Mike Toreno, were the hell's he at?"

"He's listening in from the next building. He is a complete paranoid. And trust me it gets very annoying."

"So what the hell you gonna have me do?"

"You wouldn't happen to remember Salvatore Leone?"

"Yay, he was the mob boss who owns this place."

"Which you robbed from."

"Then you know he has it out for me. I don't really feel safe here, if you know what I mean."

"Don't worry; killing you is the last thing on his to do list. You see the man had his hands with some very bad people."

"No duh shit head. He's a mob boss."

"He made deals with worse people. I'm not talking about mobsters, I mean Terrorist, Communist Leaders, hell the Klan for gods sake."

"Holy shit!!"

"I know, you see those nutsos needed someone in San Andeas to pay off cops, hobor patrol, and whoever else to get their shipments in quietly. They gave him plenty of money to do so and as payment, but he kept that money in the big safe downstairs."

"OH SHIT!!!"

"Yay, because of your little heist Leone didn't have the money for several shipments. Now their all mad because they think Leone kept all their money. These guys are going to blow shit up until Leone pays them back or is killed."

"So we just have to go up stairs and cap his ass."

"If only it was that easy. The man's in hiding some were, and until we find him things will go boom. Their going to start with place Leone owns, and if they don't smoke him out they'll blow up the whole damn state."

"Then you need me to find him and kill him. Right?"

"No, we are working on that. What we need you to do is take these guys out when they come to blow something up. We'll have the intel for when the attacks happen, all you have to do is kill them before they kill you."

"If you know where they'll be why don't you guys takes care of it?"

"You see if we try to stop them, they will cut their loses and run. But if you stop them, a guy who looks like one of Leones hired thugs trying to stop them, they will keep coming and give you plenty of chances to take them out. Two birds with one stone, you kill them and they waist money and supplies crippling their organization. Hell, it might be three birds if we find Leone."

"You know fuck this shit!! I'm outta here!!"

"Carl, if they do this they will kill you, your brother, sister, her boyfriend, Mad Dog, your girlfriends, your friends at the garage, and everyone in the state."

"I know but…"

"Besides if you walk away now I will have to kill you. Now this is technically your fault so it is your responsibility to clean this mess up. Understand."

"Okay, fine. Just give me weapons, when and where to be, body armor, and a fucking paycheck and those guys are already dead."

"Glad to here it. We'll get you any weapon you'll need. Come back here tomorrow at noon and I'll give you the info on your first mission. Go to one of your many houses and get a good night sleep."

"Okay, fine see you then."

"Oh and Carl, don't tell a soul about this or else. The last thing we need is people rioting about this whole cluster fuck. Now get the hell outta here."

"Fuck man what have I got myself into?"

**And just like that BAM the plot thickens. See what going to happen in Chapter 5.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't Rockstar Games or Rockstar North, nor do I own their characters. If you under 17, please don't read, this is rated M. Please don't be offended, this is just for fun.**

**This story takes place after beating San Andreas.**

**Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Hellfire**

**Ch. 5**

"19"

"Hit me."

"I suggest you stand sir."

"And I suggest you hit me!"

"Ace of diamonds, 30, you lose."

"Son of bitch."

"Yo Brooks."

"Ah Carl Right on time."

"You're losing again?"

"I'm telling you these games are rigged."

"You have a gambling problem man."

"And you have a problem with killing people."

"Not that hard shit head."

"That's why I hired you. Now come on, I've been at the Blackjack tables all night and I am hungry."

*****

"So Brooks what're you gonna have me do for my first job?"

"You'll be blowing up a bus."

"Sound easy."

"Wanna know why?"

"Does the Pope shit in the woods?"

"Actually yes he does but that's not the point. You see Leone was able to get a message to his business associates to send a guy to try and work out this problem. He's on a bus headed to this hotel as we speak to talk with one of Leones men to bring him to the meeting spot. Now when he gets here I want you to blow that bus to hell. Now they got guys all over watching, so if they see a thug like you blow them up they'll send more dead men for you to kill."

"And how will I be doing this?"

"You'll be on the roof with a rocket launcher. I don't think I need to tell you how to fire the bastard. The gun and a head set are on the roof for you."

"What do I need the head set for?"

"So I can tell you what to do in case things get screwed up! What the hell are you waiting for?!! Get up there now dammit!!!"

"Fine shit."

*****

"CARL, CAN YOU HEAR ME."

"Damn not anymore. Shit you shouldn't have had it so damn loud."

"Enough whining, do you see a parachute?"

"Yay."

"Good, no you'll need that. Once you blow that bitch up I want you the parachute down and kill any surviving fuckers. Got me?"

"Yay, I got. Here come the bus."

"Now blow it up."

"UH-oh."

"No uh-oh's I don't like uh-oh. What's going on?"

"There are three busses!"

"WHAT?!! Dammit, sit tight I'm getting Toreno on the horn. Toreno what the hell? You said you there was only one bus?"

"Sorry sir, they must have gotten on somewhere on the strip. One of them has the guy on it for sure; the other two must be decoys."

"Son of a bitch!! Carl how many shots do you have?"

"One you cheap bastard."

"Alright Carl, I want you to aim for the engine of the middle one. That should make a big enough explosion to blow them all up."

"On it! Whoa, damn that thing kicks! Hey Brooks that did it!"

"What are you waiting for?!!! Get down there and finish the job!!"

"OHHH STIIIIIIT!! OOf, damn I have doing that! Hey you! Bang, bang, bang, bitch."

"Nice job Carl. I'll call you in a day or so for your next job."

**Get ready for the next mission in chapter 6.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't Rockstar Games or Rockstar North, nor do I own their characters. If you under 17, please don't read, this is rated M. Please don't be offended, this is just for fun.**

**This story takes place after beating San Andreas.**

**Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Hellfire**

**Ch. 6**

"Look sir I really don't trust Carl to be doing these jobs."

"Really, you seemed to trust him with every little job that you had him do. To be honest I should've deported you for bringing him in."

"You know I couldn't risk being seen on those missions I had him do."

"And if you kept a better eye on him maybe none of this shit would be happening."

"Hey Brooks, Toreno!"

"Carl your late, what the hell?"

"Stuck in traffic. What the hell you gonna have me do today?"

"Toreno, go and take care of the "you know what dammit"."

"Yes sir."

"Hehehe, I just love seeing Toreno being a bitch boy."

"Just between you and me I have him babysit my kids on the weekend. Now then down to business, there's going to be a private jet landing in Las Venturas airport later today. It has about seven of the best bombers Asia has to offer."

"So you want me to blow up the plane?"

"No, once it lands I want you to get on board and kill the passengers. Once their dead search them for a datebook."

"Why?"

"That book will have plans for their attacks for the next several weeks. You get that we'll know where to send you. Now get going already."

"Fine."

"Oh and Carl put on that head set I gave you."

*****

"Yo brooks I'm here."

"Good has the plane landed yet."

"I see it coming in right now. Alright it landed, I heading in."

"Be sure to try and get head shots. I'd rather not have any bullet holes in the book."

"On it. Hey fellas, have fun in hell!!"

"Well mister trigger happy are they dead?"

"Yay, they didn't see it coming."

"Good now look for that book."

"Gotcha. Lets no, not here, not this guy, what the hell none of these guys have the book. Unless they put it with their luggage."

"Not uh, they would keep it with them at all times. Carl listen, do one of those guys have grey hair and an eye patch?"

"Yay."

"Figured, alright now Carl have you ever had a prostate exam?"

"Uh no."

"Well your about to give one."

"Huh?"

"I want you to get that book by putting your hand up his ass."

"BULL I AM!!!"

"Carl please just do it already."

"HELL NO."

"Carl, we're going to blow that plane up once we're done. You can be off it or on it when it blows. It's your choice."

"Fuck, fine I'll do it. OH god this is just wrong. Ghah smells like shit!!"

"I know, now have found it yet?"

"Not yet, wait I think I got it. Alright here it is."

"Good job Carl, now hang on to that for now. Bring it to me on the next mission. Now you got five minutes to get off that plane and out of that airport. Oh and Carl be sure to wash your hands."

"FUCK YOU BROOKS!!!!!!!!"

**Trust me that's the worst I will probably do in this series. Chapter 7 will be out soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't Rockstar Games or Rockstar North, nor do I own their characters. If you under 17, please don't read, this is rated M. Please don't be offended, this is just for fun.**

**This story takes place after beating San Andreas.**

**Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Hellfire**

**Ch. 7**

"Oh yah, that's it baby, just a little more…."

"Yo Brooks what're you…HOLY SHIT MAN!"

"Hey I no do three-way here."

"You're not; now finish what you were doing! Carl, next time, please knock first dammit!"

"Hey fuck you man the damn door was open."

"I told you to be here at 10:30 and it's…oh 10:35, sorry Carl I thought I'd be done by now."

"Yah whatever, so you gonna have me stick my hand up somebody's ass again?"

"He gonna do what to my ass?"

"Hey, I'm paying you to give head not to talk. Now shut it, you're taking long enough as it is! Listen Carl did you bring that planner with you?"

"Yah, though I didn't wash it, thought you'd like it."

"Gee thanks. Now then I want you to go and kill a foreign looking guy that will be at the Las Venturas Amu-nation latter today."

"How the hell I know it's gonna be him?"

"Look brown skin, turbin, and will probably ask for a satchel pack. Now get the hell going already."

"Man fuck this."

"Carl, you there yet?"

"Geese, you need to have this damn ear piece so fucking loud!"

"Yes, now stop talking you'll like some kind of psycho talking to himself. Now are you there yet?"

"Yah, hey I think I see the guy."

"I said shut up. You just plain suck at stake-outs. Now go ahead and kill the bastard."

"Take this mother fucker! Oh shit!"

"Nobody kills my paying customers!"

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!"

"So you kill him yet?"

"Yah but the gun guy's trying to kill me!"

"Not anymore."

"Huh what why'd he stop shooting?"

"Sniper on top of the building across the street, now what are you waiting around for. I have another job for you today."

"What the fuck is it now?"

"Get back to my room and I'll tell you."

"Fuck that! I don't wanna see you fucking some…"

"Carl she's already gone, finally. Now get up here!"

"What the fuck is it now?"

"You know for the amount of money we're paying you, you complain more than a fucking four year old."

"Man I'm starting to think the money aint worth it."

"I don't know it would defiantly buy some guns, hookers, and oh help with your sister's wedding plans."

"How the hell…"

"Not important. Carl, you're doing us a huge favor and we're very generous to those who do favors for us. Not to mention you're practically saving this state from a holocaust."

"Yah fine whatever. So what do I need to do now?"

"We have basically crippled these guys. So I'm pretty sure they won't be doing any more stupid stuff for another a little while. So I think we have some time to try and find Leone."

"Good, any idea where he's at?"

"Well yes. You know that air field you and Toreno bought?"

"I paid for it."

"Not my point. Leone has secret bunker about a couple miles west of that air field. Go there and check it. If he's there take him alive, if not check the place for clues."

"At least you're giving me some easy jobs now."

"Sit tight kid, the shit storm is just around the corner."

Finally got this chapter finished. I know it took too damn long but with college and writers block time just got away from me. Thank pinkluver93 for giving me the kick in the butt to keep it going. Chapter 8 is coming soon.


End file.
